Pokemon: Ranger Vs Trainer
by iamkoold
Summary: The story of two different people working together to save the pokemon world from disaster. Some swearing.
1. Prolouge

Pokemon:

Ranger Vs. Trainer

It's not a battle between two different pokemon wranglers. No, far from it. The two most unlikely of people to work together to save the pokemon world from the evils that lurk.

We know the Ranger to be the one to befriends Pokemon though their capture stylus and assist in their needs, and we know the trainer to capture and train pokemon to battle and develop each other. I, for one, found it interesting when I first met these two opposites, and I mean that. I am Professor Willow, what follows is the story of the Ranger versus the Trainer.

**Ranger base in Willow city:**

"Ranger Leonard, your hard work has raised you to the rank of 10, but there's always room for improvement. You were assisted by two trainers who were given orders to assist but you refused to let them help?"

"Trainers are all low-lives. There's nothing good about them. Capturing pokemon to torture them, at least as a ranger, we don't hurt them to get them to help."

"Your actions in this endeavor cost us to lose Riley, the exiled Rocket. Your personal prejudice has put this whole operation in jeopardy. How can we trust you to do your job and catch him if you can't let anyone help you?"

"I trust Rangers and Rangers only. Nothing Else!"

"You let you history blind you from the truth. You can't do it without their help."

"Watch me." Leonard walked out of the office with a scowl on his face. As he emerged, he saw everyone looking at him. "What?" Everyone but one female ranger went to work.

"He got away again, didn't he?" Asked Sam.

"Not now." Leonard replied.

"We could hear you both out here. Do you really think that you could get to talk to Chuckie like that and get away with it?"

"Since when is it your problem?"

"Just be careful."

"I don't need you to sympathize me." He left the building, got onto a Staraptor and flew off.

**At the police station:**

"I see so he refused to let you help." Said officer Jenny.

"Refused? More like kicked us out. He knocked us down trying to catch the guy, which he didn't!" said one of the trainers.

Jenny sat back in her chair. "Thank you, both of you are dismissed." The trainers saluted and walked out. Jenny leaned over onto her hand and thought of the report. I entered.

"Having a problem officer?"

"Prof. Willows! You surprised me. Well I sent two of my best trainer agents to help but they were refused by the pokemon ranger in charge."

"I see. The Ranger you speak of is a close friend named Leonard. he's this way because of the history with his brother. Don't let it bother you."

"It does, now I have no one to send to assist."

"I might have someone."

"Who?"

"He's been working with me to become a trainer agent and he is well deserving of it. His skills, tracking, and pokemon battle techniques make him perfect to work the case of 'the exiled Rocket.'"

"What his name?"

"Cameron, he can get the job done."

"Then let's see him in action."

**At the scene of the attack:**

"Ranger log: .0945 - I scanned the area to see if the perp left anything behind. So far nothing." He continued to search for anything to follow, but their was something in the shadows. He paused because he heard him coming. Quickly he turned and drew his stylus, but the shadow jumped out and had a pokeball in his hand.

"Alright, who are you?" The two stood there staring at each other with pokeball and stylus drawn ready to fight.

"Who I am, is none of your business."


	2. The First Conflict: They Meet Head On

**Pokemon:**

**Ranger Vs. Trainer**

"Oh, it's just a trainer. Beat it." Leonard put away his stylus.

"Beat it? Hello you're in my crime scene. You beat it." said the trainer. Leonard flashed his badge.

"This area is under investigation by the Pokemon Rangers."

"Oh yeah." the trainer pulled out his pokedex. "This area is under investigation by the Police. I'm agent Cameron."

"Oh great more of you guys. Scram we don't need help."

"Uh uh. I've been sent to investigate the incident. You stay out of my way."

"Screw off, since when do you think you have authority."

"When I came to the damn scene, so are going to leave or do I have to use force."

"Try it and you will feel my wrath." The two locked eyes.

"Boys, boys, try to control yourselves." I came onto the scene in time.

"Prof. Willows!" both surprised.

"You two are trying to solve a crime, work on the case, not taking each other out."

"But Jenny wanted me to investigate. I'm just following protocol." said Cameron.

"Since when do trainers believe in protocols." replied Leonard.

"What did you say? Say it to my face."

"Fine!" He walks up to him. "Since when do any of you damn trainers ever follow any damn protocol."

"Stop this. I have the up most confidence in each of you to get the job done. Now please 'the exiled Rocket' is causing havoc and both of you are arguing about nothing. Please, we need this madman stopped."

"Okay." both replied.

"But he stays out of my business." said Leonard.

"Ditto." Said Cameron. I thought to myself _It's going to be a long day._

The two investigated often bumping into each other staring angrily. I felt the heat like a Sunflora using Sunny Day. Then Cameron made a discovery.

"Hey, a Weavile claw. The claw of the stolen Weavile. It was with him." He turned to Leonard with a smug look. "Bet you didn't find this."

"No," he replied with a smile, "I found this." He showed a red 'R' badge that was scratched through. "Now if I can find a Growlithe, I can have it find the man.

"Go Growlithe." Cameron's Growlithe howled as it came out. "Okay boy, let's find this Weavile."

"What is that mutt?"

"This _mutt_ is a genuine Growlithe I have trained it to sniff out anyone or anything for the purpose of capture."

"Pokemon are not things."

"That's not what I meant."

"Bull, that's exactly what you meant; all of you trainers are the same."

"You know nothing about trainers."

"I know enough that you guys don't give a damn about pokemon."

"Not true!"

"So true!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Yeah!" They started charging each other, but I got between them in time.

"Knock it off!"

"Fine, follow your obvious fake lead, I follow my own."

"Fine, go on you wild goose hunt, I find the Weavile and 'the exiled Rocket' before you."

The two went their ways. I followed Leonard.

"Your attitude makes it hard to work with you, you know that?"

"Trainers, what can you do?"

"Cameron is nothing like your brother, he cares a whole lot about pokemon. That

Growlithe of his was raised from an egg. He cared for it fed it and made it what it is today."

"How can you trust trainers? They just want to battle and end up hurting their pokemon."

"They also take them to pokemon center to make them healthy." At that moment a huge explosion came the opposite way. "By george, what was that?"

"I don't know, come on." We ran to the source of the explosion. We saw Cameron surrounded by Electrodes ready to blow.

"Aw crap." he brought his stylus. "Capture on." The top flew and circled them all. Leonard swung his arm to catch them. The stylus beeped. "Capture complete. Alright Electrodes, scatter." The Electrodes rolled away. "What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't me, it was Riley. He sent the Electrodes after us after we caught up with him."

"You're lying!"

Cameron pulled out a camera and showed him the pictures. "Does this look like I'm lying?"

"So what happened?"

"Open you ears. He came at us with a bomb, then when the dust settled, we were surrounded by Electrodes, then you showed up, and I'm glad you did."

"Are you and Growlithe okay?"

"Yeah, I called him back before the bomb hit. But now he's flying else where, with the Weavile."

"We'll find him, no prob."

"Yeah." The two were communicating like friends. I was happy. "Luckily, I know what he's looking for, but he can't find it."

"What?"

"I don't know some kind of machine."

"Well, that helps."

"Hey I almost died getting this information, so back off." Alas. the moment is gone. "Well, time to see Jonesy."

"Jonesy?"

"My contact. He gives me tips of any criminal activity on the street. He knows a lot."

"What makes you think he knows?"

"That my business, but you can come too if you want to stop him."

"Why should I?"

"Like Prof. Willows said, we need to solve the crime and bring justice. You can come or you can get left behind. I'm going." He was walking away. Leonard thought for a minute, and then he followed him.

"Alright I'm in, but only until the Weavile is safely with its owner, this doesn't mean I like you."

"Agreed." There are some rough patches in their work, but together, they will solve this case.


	3. The Second Conflict: The Manaphy Stone

**Trainer activity log - Day 1543**

I came upon a Pokemon Ranger who was rude and didn't respect trainers. He criticized everything I did and put down my pokemon like they were worthless. However he is assisting me in my first task in my Pokemon Trainer Agency. Our current destination: To meet Jonesy.

Leonard and Cameron came into Westburg seeing a young man selling pokemart items to the people of the city.

"Jonesy!" the people scattered

"Oh great, you again. I can't make money if you interrupt my work."

"You have a permit to sell, buddy" said Leonard.

"Whoa, I got this." he turned to the person, "So where's Jonesy?"

"Up here!" A shrill voice called out. He came down from the roof of the building and flew onto the young man's shoulder. He was a Chatot. "Toby, call me if they come so we don't get busted."

"Sorry sir."

"Jonesy, I got questions for you." said Cameron.

"Whoa, hang on. This is Jonesy?"

"Yeah."

"Him?"

"Yeah."

"You got to be kidding. He's just a damn bird!"

"What?" Jonesy shrieked. Both Cameron and Toby turned their faces. "I'm just a what?" He got into Leonard's face and came closer and closer. "You listen to me. I'm more than a bird. I'm quite intelligent. I done more in my life than you have in your miserable Ranger Career. Show some respect to this bird." He fluttered back to Toby's should and raised his head in anger.

"Apologize to him." said Cameron.

"You're kidding right." Leonard replied. Cameron gave a scowl. "Uhh. Alright." He turned to Jonesy.

"Look...I'm…sorry." Jonesy looked at him with one eye, turned, and nodded.

"Cool, now the questions."

"Uh uh, not with the Ranger around." replied Jonesy.

"Why not?"

"He'll turn us in to his Ranger Union."

"No he's with me; he won't turn you in, won't you."

"I'll pretend we've never met. Ever."

"Alright, shoot."

"What do you know about 'The Exiled Rocket?'" asked Cameron

"Riley? Serious trouble. His method were said to be too extreme even for team rocket. So the boss rocket found out and released him from the team. Now no longer restricted he been doing things his way. Mugging trainers, assaulting officers, and pokenapping in centers. But he had an ambition for something more. Something big."

"Like what?" asked Leonard.

"The Manaphy Stone."

"The what?" they both said.

"The Manaphy Stone, a jewel that allows one to transfer power from one person to another. Just like a Manaphy using Heart Swap."

"Why kidnap a Weavile though?" Asked Cameron.

"Is the Weavile purebred?"

"Why you ask?"

"Certain pokemon that are breed to be purebred are often powerful than most. The Weavile that he captured must be one of great importance than."

"It belonged to a wealthy family," Leonard Replied. "It was a family pet. It rarely battled."

"Well, rich folks prefer the pure one because of the strength. It helps to keep burglars at bay."

"I see good pet and good security." said Cameron.

"Yep."

"So does he know where this stone is?" asked Leonard.

"I couldn't say. If he did, it would be in a temple hidden out at sea, which is never seen on a huge island that never existed to begin with. So the legend speaks."

"Really?"

"Thank for the info. Keep your beak clean." Said Cameron.

"Yeah, yeah." replied Jonesy. Cameron and Leonard walked away.

"The Manaphy stone, huh?" said Cameron. "Interesting. Do you think it exists?" he asked Leonard.

"Hard to say. Legends are stories that start as that, stories. There have been many legends, but few are actually true." Just then, Leonard's pager went off. "The Rangers. Hello, this is Ranger Leonard speaking."

"_**Leonard, we received a distress beacon from Ranger Samantha in Hollow Woods. She reported mass amount of fire and a dangerous Magmotar causing it.**_"

"That's all?"

"_**She reported it was Riley's doing.**_"

"Really? I'm on my way." He put away his pager. "Come on."

"Right," They ran off.

Location: Hollow Woods

"_**Samantha, Ranger Leonard is on his way.**_"

"Okay._ cough cough._" Fire and smoked covered the forest. Leonard and Cameron arrived.

"Sam, _cough cough _**Sam!**"

"Leonard, Help!"

Cameron grabbed two pokeballs. "Go Pigdeot and Marril." The two came out. "Marril, get on Pigdeot's back and put out the fire with Hydro Pump, Pigdeot use whirlwind to clear the smoke." The two got their commands and took to the sky. Pigdeot used its whirlwind and Marril used its Hydro Pump. The fire cleared and Leonard approach Samantha.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." A big crash. The Magmotar crash threw burnt trees. It let out a huge flame that struck Pigdeot and Marril and they fell. Cameron came to catch them with assistance from Samantha.

Leonard growled. "Capture on." The top flew. He circled his stylus around it. The Magmotar try to fight back but can't. One swing and the stylus beeped. "Capture complete." The Magmotar calm down and ran away. Leonard turn to Cameron. "How are they?"

"Really hurt."

"We'll take'em back to the base." Said Samantha. She began to look around. "Azu-zu?"

A small Azurill hop to her, somewhat scuffed. She picked it up and smiled, "That was too much for us to handle, huh?" They got back to the Ranger Base. Samantha and Leonard were debriefed.

"So Riley did it?" asked Commander Chuckie.

"Yes sir. He released a bomb then a Magmotar began to destroy the forest." replied Samantha

"I see. Very well dismissed."

"Yes sir." she saluted and walked out. Chuckie turned to Leonard.

"He's getting dangerous by the minute."

"He's after something big, and I'm going to stop him." Leonard saluted and walked out.

Samantha waited for him and they walk to Cameron who was sitting on a bench with a sad expression on his face. "How are they?"

"They're resting now, they'll be okay."

"Well go back to Jenny and I'll make sure that Riley pays for this."

"No! This is my case, I'll catch him myself!"

"And risk more of your Pokemon, You're a freaking Idiot."

"Shut the hell up!" He got up angrily. "We took this risk when we started and now we're going to finish it!"

"They had no choice, they just follow you and you use them like live bait. You trainers are all alike."

"My pokemon risked their necks to save your friend here. They're not bait."

"Bull crap!"

"I'm sick of your attitude toward me. You nothing but a damn, prideful Ranger."

"Why you!" They came at each other Samantha stop them.

"That's enough," Samantha said. "You're both idiots. You two worked hard to catch him and you let petty differences get in the way of that. Both of you are the best at what you do."

"Stay out of this Sam." yelled Leonard. "This is between me and agent boy here, he's hasn't help at all."

"Yeah, well forget about the Weaville and the Manaphy Stone then."

"Wait," said Samantha. "The Manaphy stone?"

"You heard of it." asked Leonard.

"Yeah, the locals at Caramel Beach know all about it. They say the island in the legend usually appear around this time. The time when the ocean water taste sweet instead of salty."

"Great I've got a heading."

"Bull crap, You wouldn't have got it if we didn't learn about it."

"Stay out of this trainer!"

"It's Cameron learn my freaking name Ranger."

"**STOP! **That's enough! You two got to where you are by working together, now you two are the only ones to stop Riley. Put aside your feelings and think about the pokemon themselves who were captured. Please, I know facing him on my own wasn't enough, but you two move in sync like true partners. Now admit it, you guys are not that different. You guys have your own style but it works. Call a truce?" The two stared at each other.

"Alright, I admit, for a trainer, there are some upside, like Jonesy and your Growlithe."

"And for a Ranger, you fast to the rescue."

"Temporary Truce?"

"For now." They shook hands. Samantha smiled. "Alright, then to Caramel Beach."

"Last one there is a Nosepass."

"Bring it." the two raced out the door. The next stop Caramel Beach.


	4. The Third Conflict: Caramel Beach Secret

**Ranger log - .0947**

After a tip from a fellow Ranger We arrived onto the scene of Caramel Beach were the Trainer, Cameron and myself went to ask locals for the legends of the mysterious island and the Manaphy Stone.

"Hey!" said Cameron. "You want some cotton candy?"

"What? You're supposed to ask the locals questions, not gorge yourself."

"Hey, you lost, so it's only fair. Anyway I did ask, the cotton candy guy said the island usually appears around the harvest of the sitrus berries around this time. It's like the island knows when the locals harvest."

"How?"

"The old man said that off the beach there's an area where they grow there sitrus berries in the ocean water itself. The local harvest these berries and use them for most of their town income. Pokemon Centers come from all over and buy in in surplus."

"And the sweet ocean water?"

"Some of the berries get stepped on since it under water, it releases their enzymes and over power the saltiness of the ocean making it seems like its sweet instead of salty. The local take the sea foam off the beach and use them in their salt water taffy. Here, try one."

"You got salt water taffy too!"

"Why not? You were buying."

"Uhh…I'm regretting this truce already." Leonard said in a groan. "So is the island going to appear soon?"

"I don't know the harvest was a couple of days ago, so it can come at anytime. Want some taffy?"

*sigh* "Yeah." Leonard took a piece and ate it. He turned his head and saw something in the distance. A man in a dark suit carrying a pet carrier. He looked at his face. It was Riley. Leonard try to talk but the taffy he was chewing on kept him from doing so. He tried to take to Cameron.

"What's up?" Leonard struggled to talk but couldn't. He was pointing in the direction of Riley but Cameron didn't get the hint. "What you want to collect shells, at a time like this?" Leonard shook his head furiously still trying to get a word out. "You want to go water skiing?" Leonard was getting angrier. Then as a joke, Cameron said, "What Timmy stuck in a well?" Leonard finally swallowed his taffy and grabbed Cameron's shirt.

"YOU IDIOT! Riley is over there and your gorging yourself, and acting stupid."

"You ate some too."

"Shut up and go! He is going to get away!"

"Okay, calm down." The two ran to catch him. Riley turns his head and saw the two coming his way. He began to walk into the busy market place, Leonard and Cameron followed. They got mixed into the crowd.

"Damn it! We lost him!" Cameron yelled. Leonard saw him head toward the marina.

"There he is!" Both began to run to him. Riley jumped into a boat and sped off.

"He's getting away!" Leonard screamed.

"Not for long, Go, Mantine!" Mantine splashed into the ocean. "Follow that boat!" Cameron and Leonard hopped on. Mantine manage to catch up to Riley. Riley took a bomb and threw it in the ocean. "Look out!" Mantine stopped before the bomb went off. Soon when the smoke cleared, there was a Kingdra in front of them. The Kingdra used a Dragon Rage attack to knock them off Mantine. Leonard and Cameron sprang from the ocean and saw the pokemon lunge at them. "Mantine, Whirlpool" Mantine swam around Leonard and Cameron.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving us, Mantine, Dive." Mantine grabbed the two and it dove taking the whirlpool down with it. The Kingdra got caught and was brought down deep. As the Kingdra came the capture stylus circled it. The stylus beeped. Leonard signal for the Kingdra. It came and lifted them all to the surface.

"Thanks Kingdra. Quick thinking with that whirlpool."

"It's a gift. Mantine, good job, return." Mantine retired to its pokeball. "Rest up you worked hard."

"Well, Riley is gone, now what?" At that time, some sea water went into Leonard's mouth. "Hey the water out here is sweet."

Cameron took a drop, "Hey your right. I bet Riley know where the island is. He has must have heard of the same legends as well." They looked around but didn't see anything.

"Nothing."

"Damn!" Leonard thought of the Kingdra. "Hey Kingdra, do you know of an island that appears around here." The Kingdra nodded. "Really? Great, can you take us there?" The Kingdra pick them up and sailed them out to sea.

They traveled for a few miles to come to a stop.

"Is this it?" Leonard said to the Kingdra. Just then, the oceans began to stir. "What the hell?" The waves were getting bigger as the held on to dear life. Then a huge island began to rise. As it rose, it created bigger waves that nearly washed the Kingdra and its passengers away. After the waves calmed down, Cameron and Leonard looked up and saw the island on top of a huge Kyogre.

"Whoa, that explains why the island never exist and why it doesn't stay long. It's a Kyogre." said Leonard.

"A pokemon island. Now I've seen everything"

"Come on, Riley heading this way. Kingdra take us there please." The Kingdra nodded and took them to the mysterious island. The two saw the boat Riley took and came next to it. "He's here, let's go." They jumped off Kingdra and waved it good-bye. "So, where do we start?"

"The temple, find it, we'll find him. Let's go!"


End file.
